Automatic and semi-automatic firearms typically comprise a magazine in which one or more rounds of ammunition are placed. The magazine comprises a magazine follower that pushes the topmost round into position for chambering in the automatic or semi-automatic firearm. For example, a M16 Rifle or M4 Carbine comprises a 30 round magazine. The first round placed in the magazine presses against the magazine follower. Additional rounds placed in the magazine compress the magazine follower toward the bottom of the magazine. The magazine follower comprises, for example, a spring that applies force to the rounds in the magazine, pushing the rounds up toward the chamber of the automatic or semi-automatic firearm.
Although conventional magazine technology has proven to be useful, it would be desirable to present additional improvements. A conventional 30 round magazine comprises a magazine follower that has a tendency to jam and not properly feed the round into the automatic or semi-automatic firearm. As rounds are loaded into the magazine, an off-center pressure on the magazine follower can cause the magazine follower to bind, interrupting and slowing the process of loading rounds in the magazine. Thus, there is need for an improved magazine follower that does not jam or bind during loading of the magazine or firing of the automatic or semi-automatic firearm. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.